Question: Side $AB$ of regular hexagon $ABCDEF$ is extended past $B$ to point $X$ such that $AX = 3AB$. Given that each side of the hexagon is $2$ units long, what is the length of segment $FX$? Express your answer in simplest radical form.
Solution: Let $P$ be the foot of the perpendicular from $F$ to the line containing $AB$. [asy]size(150);
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7) + fontsize(10)); real lsf = 0.6;
pair C = (2,0), B = 2*dir(60), A = 2*dir(120), F = -C, E = -B, D = -A, P = foot(F,A,B), Y = B+(4,0);
draw(A--B--C--D--E--F--cycle); draw(F--P--Y--cycle); draw(rightanglemark(F,P,A,5));
label("$A$",A,lsf*A); label("$B$",B,lsf*B); label("$C$",C,lsf*C); label("$D$",D,lsf*D); label("$E$",E,lsf*E); label("$F$",F,lsf*F); label("$P$",P,N); label("$X$",Y,N);
[/asy] Since $\angle FAB = 120^{\circ},$ then $\angle PAF = 180^\circ - 120^\circ = 60^{\circ}$, and it follows that $\triangle PAF$ is a $30-60-90$ triangle. As $AF = 2$, it follows that $AP = 1$ and $PF = \sqrt{3}$. Also, $AB = 2$ and so $AX = 3AB = 6$. Thus, $PX = AP + AX = 7$. In right triangle $FPX$, by the Pythagorean Theorem, it follows that $$FX^2 = PF^2 + PX^2 = (\sqrt{3})^2 + (7)^2 = 52,$$and $FX = \sqrt{52} = \boxed{2\sqrt{13}}$.